Sonny With A Chance Of The End
by Closer-To-The-Clouds-Up-Here
Summary: This is about how I would have liked Sonny with a chance season 3 to have been like, Sonny is thinking about leaving to start of her musical career, can her cast stop her? And who is the beautiful British girl Chad's cuddling in the Commisionary?


**Hey this is my second story and this is how I thought season 3 might go and how I wanted it to go it starts of quite rough at first but it will sooon turn in to something much happier.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy my story because the one's I have read on here have been fantasic and I hope mine lives up to some of your stories.**

**I don't own Sonny with a chance but I wish I did.**

Sonny's Pov

Well I killed at the Patio; I won the bet as everyone said I would I don't know why I ever put doubt in myself , well I properly don't want my head to inflate like someone's around here. Now I'm just strolling around the studio happy with myself because I have accomplished yet another great thing, well sort of, that was until my body collided with someone else's.

"Hey I'm not looking for anything, I'm just walking" Chad said in a hurriedly manner as I accidently walked in to him.

"Yeah me too" I replied in a joking way from the reaction Chad just gave me. The past couple of days he has been using excuses to see me and all I have done is push him away, telling him he should have let those sun glasses have their moment in the sun and then they wouldn't have broken up with him. Ah that makes me chuckle.

"Heard you really killed it at the Patio last night?" his voice filling with pride as he spoke to me as if he was still my boyfriend.

"As a matter of fact I did" I said giving him a cheeky smile shrugging the money on my shoulder like I did it all the time, it was kind of like being a kid again and showing of your awesome new toy.

"Well... I'm sorry I was not there to see it" his voice filled with love and sorrow because he was truly sorry and sincere that he could not support the girl that had changed his life for the better.

"Maybe it's for the best" that didn't slip so easily of my tongue as I thought it would, by now I thought he would be out of my system because I sung the son last night bu- my thoughts were interrupted by Chad saying "Maybe" even he seemed unsure.

"Well I guess I'll see you round, huh?" Chad's questing voice was soft, angelic and holding hope in there wanting to be redeemed for his behaviour. **( I'm not saying that the whole Channy break up was him, its just how he has acted lately)**

"Yeah I will see you round Chad" my reply was very quiet chocking back a small sob, not wanting to cry in front of Chad after what happened last night, but both of us knew that this is not the end of our ongoing story.

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

We shared our little banter it feels like years since we last spoke those words to each other, a small smile appearing on my face because hearing him say that slightly reassures me and gives me confidence that everything will turn out okay.

I took one last look at him, glancing up into his dazzling sky blue eyes that was a huge mistake I can't help but get lost in them they hold so much hope and both are sparkling like a star covered night I quickly avert my eyes away because I can't take this feeling that is over whelming my entire body it feels so strange I can't shake the feeling that if I stared in to those blue orbs for a moment longer I would have changed my mind.

We said our goodbye that's when I knew Mel was right, he was still in my system and I would have to deal with that. I watched him as he walked away a slow stride in his step as if he were expecting me to call him back then run into his arms like a romantic movie montage where they share their undying love for one another and share a passion filled kiss in the rain, but that's all to cliché and life is never that simple.

My heart plummeted in to my stomach as he turned the corner to the Mack falls set, it felt like he was walking away from me, away from what we had become I glance at my phone shaking my head, turning on my heal and walking back to So Random singing the song I only sung not a few hours ago.

Walking back I take everything in I see things that I have never noticed about the studio before, wow been here a year and I'm still seeing things that amaze me. I mutter a few "hellos" to some of the crew members as I walk through my second home giving each and every one of them my best 'Sonny' smile that I could muster, some things just never change.

My brain is fogged and filled with so much confusion, love, hatred and more it is over powering me, I need a good vacation to clear all this baggage from my mind, I didn't even notice I was stood outside my dressing. Looking at my dressing door I can't help but smile, seeing my name written in big gold letters it reminds me that I was give the chance to live out one of my biggest dreams. It seems so long ago that I was that courageous, bubbly out going 16 that had landed her big break, times have changed so much since then and this makes me chuckle, remembering my first day on the lot my mom pestering me to put more sun screen and then meeting my amazing cast and just getting to live out the best year of my life, but I can't help but thinking is this what I really want now? As I said times have changed and at some point we need to grow up.

I shakily wrap my hand around the handle to my dressing room as if a killer where to jump out and attack me, I slowly enter to see one of my best friends sitting at her vanity table surprisingly with a battered old not book and a pencil in her left hand she was scribbling type of lyric down on the lined covered paper she was humming and singing the unfamiliar tune slightly to see if it fitted well together. It was quite funny to see Tawni in such a deep spaced out way, you could easily tell she was deep in thought because of the bewildered look on her and the fact that her tongue was sticking out the side of her mouth like a six year trying very hard to keep the colouring in between the lines, she looked adorable.

Tawni began to notice my presence and looked up with sorrow filled eyes; she has been so supportive and caring which so unlike her but it shows she has matured since I started here a So Random.

"Hey Sonny are you feeling okay" Tawni asked concern filling her voice as she put the note book and pencil to one side.

"Yeah I'm feeling fantastic you?" my voice was overly perky and went extremely high, damn you denial voice!"

Tawni leant forward and gave me that look of _are you freaking serious?_ _ You better tell me the truth before I open a can of whoop ass _and I just gave her the look of _what? Seriously I'm fine!_

"Sonny if you're so damn fantastic why you are crying?" well she tried to sound as if she was joking but it totally did not play of that way. I turn quickly to the mirror and see that in actually fact I'm crying seriously what the hell is up with me? "Sonny please tell me what's up I hate to see you like this" Tawni had stopped the joking and went in to mother mode there is no way I can back myself out of this now. I turned slowly my eyes burning in to the ground I lift them slowly to meet her light blue and I spoke words that never in a million years I thought I would speak

"I'm thinking about quitting So Random"

**Ahh clifhanger oh no how is Twani going to react?**

**Will Sonny leave So Random?**

**Well review and you will find out ;)**


End file.
